


Sky

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Octavio felt his chest light and a will to drown in the blue of that sky he couldn’t explain. He wanted to stay there with Taejoon until the game was over.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you fly and land on a too high spot and the game goes 
> 
> GO BACK TO FIGHT 30…29…28…27 etc etc? this is it

Since they’d started dating, which was very, very recently, Octavio and Taejoon had had very little time to spend together. In less than a month the season would end and the days of the legends were filled with trainings from dawn to sunset, if they weren’t in the arena. In the few hours of rest they were allowed, they were usually too exhausted to waste them on something that wasn’t sleep.

Octavio, though, was getting desperate. Taejon had already forbidden him to tell the others about them, so even when they had the time, they _couldn’t_ be together, not like Octavio wanted. It was frustrating, and he was already sick of it. 

That’s why he was doing what he was doing now. With the wind whistling loudly through the helmed, he rode the zipline of the jump tower, ignoring the pings of his squamates trying to make him regroup. 

Yesterday night, he’d agreed on meeting Taejoon midgame. They decided to meet on top of the mountain of the Bunker right after the closing of the first ring. It was a challenge to themselves and to others, a move of defiance whose motivation was the simple need to be together for a while. Even if it meant parting from their team and risking to lose. Even if that while meant less than thirty seconds. 

That’s right. Taejoon was flying in his direction, late of a couple seconds only, and when Octavio landed on the top of the mountain Taejoon stumbled towards him, still catching his breath from the flight.

“Woah! You made it!” Octavio grinned, teasing the other for the distressed expression he wore but promptly pulling him in a loose embrace.

“My teammates will complain,” Taejoon wheezed, seeming to relax slightly when Octavio’s fingers wrapped around his middle.

Octavio had nothing to complain about instead. He guided Taejoon to sit on the edge of the mountain, their legs swinging back and forth in the void while he leaned one elbow on the other’s shoulder, staring at him. 

Taejoon didn't meet his gaze. He seemed worried about the red numbers quickly counting down to zero they both saw.

“Hey, compadre,” Octavio called, grabbing Taejoon’s chin in his fingers with force, making him look at him. He hadn’t removed his goggles nor the mask, no time for that, but Taejoon could see his eyes from this close. “We’ll work this out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. Lo prometo.”

Less than twenty seconds left.

Taejoon slowly leaned his head against Octavio’s shoulder while he grabbed his gloved hand, weakly, and faced forward. The desert looked lonely underneath them, but the view of the clear sky above their heads…it made up for it greatly. Octavio felt his chest light and a will to drown in the blue of that sky he couldn’t explain. He wanted to stay there with Taejoon until the game was over. 

“Es una linda vista,” he said rather softly. Taejoon didn't reply. He nodded imperceptibly, and Octavio could see how reluctant to leave he was. He squeezed his hand, letting out a deep defeated sigh. “Until next time, hermoso.”

Three seconds.

They jumped down together into the open sky, while their hands slowly let go. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!


End file.
